Harry Potter and the Kingmaker
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: It is amazing the discoveries Harry can make after a bad year at school, a horrid Tournament, a trip to a bank, and a look through ancient Wizarding Law. All it took to share the world was a letter. Rated T for language and implied meanings, H/HR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own noting to do with the Harry potter franchise and am writing this only for my own amusement.**

**A/N I'm writing a Harry Potter fic (SHOCK). This just came to me while I was watching a special on Oliver Cromwell. It started as a "reform magical world" fic but I decided there were already enough of those so I just went for broke.**

**Harry Potter and the King-Maker**

**Chapter 1**

**First Contact**

**June 5th 1996**

**Sandringham House**

**Sandringham Royal Estate**

**Norfolk England**

For Elizabeth the 2nd, the sitting Queen of England, there were not many things that could surprise her. She had thus far lived a rather eventful but very successful life and was enjoying her time at the Royal estate as she did every year at this time. What had her in such a predicament at the moment as she sat in one of the private sitting rooms with her 2 grandsons Henry and William was the pearl white Snowy Owl which was currently perched on the chair opposite her. The youngest of the boys, Henry who was 11, cautiously approached the bird and slowly extended his hand. The owl, as if seeing what the boy intended, lowered its head and allowed him to pet it. She would have called on of her men to remove the bird but it was causing no harm. Also the parchment envelope carefully clutched in its foot told her all she needed to know.

"William will you hand me the envelope our visitor is carrying please?"

The young prince approached the bird, slowly so it would see him, and carefully took the parchment from its foot. The owl offered no resistance and seemed content with things as they were. The Queen carefully opened the envelop and extracted the 3 page letter, written on front and back, within. Holding the folded pieces of paper closed was a red wax seal. One she hadn't seen for many years. She carefully removed it and sat it aside.

_To Her Royal Majesty_

_Queen_ _Elizabeth of England _

_My name is Lord Harrison James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and last of my family line. Please forgive the abruptness of the appearance of this message as there are many who would block my attempt at contact. I have researched quite a bit and have discovered that yourself, along with the Prime Minister, are privy to the Statute of Secrecy regarding the goings on within shall we say a certain sector of society._

_ I'm certain that along with my method of delivery you understand of what I speak. I have spoken, anonymously, with several within the ministry and have learned that while it is required, as part of the founding charter, that you be kept informed of the goings on within our community, you are being kept largely in the dark. While many will accuse me of breaking the Statute of Secrecy you are already privy to the knowledge of our existence. So as a Lord, and the last living descendant of any of the founding families, I feel it my duty to correct this and give the options as I see them…._

As the letter continued on, describing the events of 1981 until now, the Queen grew increasingly concerned. A Civil War, indeed a Class War, within England itself and the Minister of Magic, or head of the Wizengamot, had not informed them. Instead the Minister had participated in a cover-up? She would have to investigate this. Perhaps meeting with the current Lord Potter would be of benefit. She knew of the family of course. She had met with Charles Potter, perhaps the current Lords grandfather, on several occasions. She knew he had died but no one had ever explained how.

She quickly glanced at the beautiful while owl setting patiently on the back of the chair next to her. The bird in question currently seemed quite content to have Henry stroking its feathers while William, 13, walked around the bird and quietly examined it. She supposed sending a message back by the owl seemed right. She would also need to arrange for the Prime Minister, John Major, to be present at the meeting.

She turned her attention back to the letter, particularly the last page.

"…_as you are likely aware my I am the last member of any of the families who signed the charter that created the ancient Wizards Council, predecessor to the modern Ministry. According to my research the Old Magic used in the founding still affects the Ministry as it was intended to be a more organized version of the council, not a replacement for it. Therefore the rules which were laid down to govern the council still affect the Ministry. It is written that the Founding families could dissolve the right of the Council to govern the English magical community by a unanimous vote of all families. As the Potters are the last of the lines in existence, and I its last member, I have the right to do so. This would effectively destroy the magical authority of the Ministry of Magic immediately."_

If things were that bad maybe he should.

"_Should the corruption within the Ministry get much worse, the situation with Voldemort become untenable as seems now likely, or should the Ministry make another attempt to "silence" me I will have no choice but to do so."_

The Queen thought on that for a moment. If the Corruption in the Ministry of Magic were truly that bad tearing it down and starting over would be the logical answer. But to what end, things could just as easily get worse. She decided to read on.

"_This will, unfortunately, return magical England to its pre-Council state as a Kingship. What is known, but not taught, is that during the time prior to the Council the ruling family of Magical England was my own. Effectively I would become the King of Magical England. It's not a job in want though."_

That brought her up short. If he had the capability to declare himself king and simply take over, why hadn't he? There were many reasons she could think of off the top of her head but without more evidence she would withhold making conclusions. If the English magical community were returned to a Monarchy who would rule? Surly not the current Minister or Dumbledore. But, if the current Lord Potter were anything like Charles Potter perhaps it would be a vast improvement. She would have to wait and see.

"_To be frank, I've never liked being in the spotlight, or famous, and both are frequently thrust upon me. As I said with the tournament this past school year and the death of Cedric Diggory, not to mention the current Ministers campaign to demonize me just to prevent me from becoming more popular than him. The people of Magical England are, I'm sorry to say, much like sheep that will be lead where ever the leaders want them to go. I don't want to take the reigns like this, but it's becoming more obvious that I must and once you see the evidence I'm sure you'll agree. _

She truly hoped so. Though the more she thought about it having a Monarch instead of an easily corruptible Ministry, a Monarch who appeared ready to work with the current English Government instead of off to the side, would have benefits. Once she and the Minister Major met with him they would decide on a course of action.

"_I'm slowly gathering allies among the disenfranchised Muggleborn, Squibs and their families. I've also gained material support from the American Magical Community. They are just as interested in seeing reform in the English Magical Community as I am. I don't like the idea of being forced to fight a war but that is inevitable at this point. While Voldemort is a threat if his support is striped away he is only one man and can be isolated and marginalized."_

There she was in full agreement, alone this Dark Lord was only one man and if noting else the SAS or even the RAF could be brought to bear on him.

"_I've also previously sent a letters to several influential members of the International Confederation of Wizards. Many of the council dislike Dumbledore and the Ministry for their allowance of the mistreatment of Muggleborn and other marginalized groups. Though Muggleborn do make up the majority of Wizards and Witches they are considered "undesirable" by roughly half of the Pure-Blood families and tolerated at best by many. Only about 10 of the families ever accept them on any level. My mother was Muggleborn, and I can say with absolute certainty if we are successful in settling this that will end. _

Ending oppression in any form was a worth wild goal. The class system in England had died many years ago. If Lord Potter wasn't already planning to end it she herself would begin to exact pressure to insure it did.

"_The Goblins are also on board and have agreed to freeze all Ministry accounts once I make the declaration. If things go as planed I will appoint a treasurer who will work with the Goblins to keep the accounts balanced. I'll be personally funding, minus any help received from outside, until then. If possible I would like to meet with yourself and anyone else who you may deem necessary to go over the details and to present my evidence. I know it's presumptuous but I believe you will see my point. Until we can meet I wish you and your family good health and safety._

_ Lord Harrison James Potter_

She sat back in her seat and pondered for a moment. She then walked over to a nearby desk and took a piece of blank stationary. She quickly checked her schedule and wrote her response.

_Lord Potter_

_Dear Sir_

_I have received your message in good form. I greatly appreciate your information and shall be conducting my own investigation into the matter. That matter should take no more than a week or so. Your family is known to mine. Charles Potter, whom I believe was your grandfather as his son was named James, was considered by my husband to be a friend. I would like to invite you to my family estate here in Norfolk to meet on July the 9th to discuss the situation. I shall have preparations made for your arrival and you may of course bring a guest. Until then I wish the best for you in your endeavor. _

_ Queen Elizabeth II_

She had signed the letter rather simply, no need to list her titles for a Lord who knew them perfectly well she figured. She then placed the letter in an envelope and walked back to the chair where the owl, who now seemed to be playfully nipping and nuzzling Henry's fingers, and presented the neatly folded and sealed envelop to it. The Snowy Owl reached out with its foot and took hold of then envelope and with a few flaps of its wings was off.

**A/N Next chapter will be Harry and Hermione mostly. It will also give more details as to everything that Harry has done since the end of the 94-95 school year. Let's just say the events or Order of the Phoenix will be completely different. Don't really know if I'll continue this one though, we'll see how it goes. Oh and I'm unashamedly H/HR so it will go as such. and i would have placed the signatures on the right, as it was in my draft, but the uploader wont let me.  
><strong>


	2. Great Note!

**Ok a quick note about the progress here.**

I'm NOT happy with this fic as is. I think I went a BIT to far with the whole magical kingship for Harry. The original inspiration for the changes in Harry's situation was Oliver Cromwell, but eve that doesn't quite fit. So I've decided on another course that will see the Magical King thing removed from chapter 1. Harry will be given a bit of a different a lineage. Most fics show the potter line as one that has championed the commoner/squib/Muggle-born/ Half-Blood for a VERY long time. They are, by JKR's canon, an old wealthy family. It was in those family facts that my inspiration struck and I think you'll all enjoy the changes tremendously.

**Changes to be made.**

-Removal of the Magical Kingship, there will be only 1 monarch, the queen herself and family.

-1 or 2 full sections, 2 paragraphs, will be added.

-Covert anti-Voldie actions will be added sporadically.

-The listings of major help from the Goblins will be cut. Beyond caring for the Potter assets and not asking many questions their involvement will be truncated.

-Other outside involvement will also be cut down. As it was Harry was almost little more than a figurehead. Granted the European and American magicals will send observers and a few trainers but that will be about all.

-Once the new chapters are ready for re-post/posting I'll be updating the story title as well.

If you thing you know where I'm going send me a PM with a guess so you don't give it away if your right. If you get it I'll put an addendum at the start of the re-posted Ch 1 and 2


End file.
